kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix
Phoenix the Eternal Bird '''is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked by paying $5.99 as an in-app purchase. Sometimes, a "One-time offer!" pop-up ad shows up, saying you could buy her for $4.99. Description Phoenix is a giant flaming bird that flies, similar to Faustus. Her attacks deal great Fire Damage to victims within an area, ignoring armor and magic resistance. Skills '''IMMOLATE (3/3/3 hero points) (cooldown: 18 seconds): Swoops down against the ground, dealing 100/200/300 damage, dying in the process. Phoenix remains on the ground for 5 seconds as a flaming egg, dealing 6 fire damage per second to nearby enemies before resurrecting, dealing another 100/200/300 fire damage. PURIFICATION (1/1/1 hero points) (passive): Turns nearby fallen enemies into fire missiles that deal 15/25/35 damage each. BLAZING OFFSPRING (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 15 seconds): Shoots 2/3/4 fire missiles from her burning heart, each dealing 30-55/40-70/45-80 damage. RING OF FIRE (2/2/2 hero points) (cooldown: 21 seconds): Infuses a tower with a burning blast that deals 60/120/180 damage to all nearby enemies. Towers recieve an orange ring around them for 4 seconds, unleashing a blast in an AOE (unaffected by the tower's range) each second, dealing 15/30/45 fire damage and burn damaged enemies. Hero Spell EMBER FIELD (3/4/5 hero points) (cooldown: 20 seconds): Sets an explosive egg that deals 55-105/120-220/200-400 area damage. Multiple eggs can be active simultaneously, each lasting for 200 seconds. Secondary Skills * Phoenix can fly, and is not forced to stay on the path. * Phoenix is immune to Fire Damage. * Phoenix lights enemies on fire with her normal attacks and Ring of Fire. * Without Immolate, when Phoenix dies, she will slam into the ground for 100 fire damage. If an enemy is killed by this attack, she can immediately revive. * With Immolate, Phoenix will use the skill regardless of the recharge, damaging enemies for the same amount as normal. Stats Phoenix heals at about 5% of her maximum health per second, taking 20 seconds to fully heal. Tips and Tricks * Phoenix is excellent for crowd control because her attacks deal AOE damage and are designed to kill groups. ** Immolate is a great skill for wiping out the densest groups of enemies. Either allow ranged units to kill her to avoid the recharge, or specifically move her over a large horde of powerful foes and let her explode. Remember to use Reinforcements to keep high-priority targets within her range as she burns them. ** Having Barracks troops, Reinforcements, or Runed Bears to keep enemies grouped together is great when Phoenix is nearby so that she can blast them with her fire. This can also be used with Ember Field to deal incredible AOE fire damage. * Phoenix is really great near towers, as she can buff them. Keep her near chokepoints so that her AOE buff can get the maximum effect. This is especially great in combination with Weirdwoods as they can stun units as they burn in the flaming rings. * Don't hesitate to use Ember Field, as it has the fastest recharge (20s) in the game, and can deal immense damage when stacked. It's especially good when multiple eggs have been placed in the same spot ahead of time in preparation for a powerful enemy or a boss. * Even though Phoenix is flying the whole time, if she is directly above an enemy dealing area-of-effect damage (e.g. Bandersnatch, Twilight Golem, Gnoll Warleader, etc.) to soldiers, she too will be damaged, so be careful where you place her. * Because Phoenix is always flaming, Gnoll Burners know better than to waste their torches on her. Dark Spitters don't waste their liquid Dark Blood on her either for the same reason. ** The only way Dark Blood harms Phoenix is if it comes from the fumes of a nearby slain Shadow Champion. Trivia * The Phoenix is a mythological bird often associated with fire and rebirth. * Although the game text refers to Phoenix as male (his is used in a skill description), posts made by Ironhide Developers on the community forums have stated that Phoenix is female, and references to being a male in game are typos. As such, she is listed as female here and the typos are corrected to the correct pronouns. Gallery Immolate.jpg|"SSSHHEEEEAAAAWWW!!" Category:Heroes